bigbrotherafricafandomcom-20200215-history
Sammi Bampoe
Samuel Kwame Bampoe, simply known as Sammi or Sammi B, is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Ghana during the first season of the show where he became the fourth housemate to be evicted on Day 70 after receiving 8/13 votes to evict. He later on returned during the fifth season of the show where he was sent to the barn on Day 14 before leaving the show on Day 33 due to health problems. About Sammi Big Brother Africa 1 Name: Samuel Bampoe Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 1.65m Nickname: Sammi B City of Residence: Accra Occupation: Radio Presenter Relationship Status: In a relationship Education: High School Diploma & Qualifications in Broadcasting Hobbies: Swimming, rapping, hanging out. A true party animal with drive and ambition is the best way to describe this cute, funny Ghanaian DJ. Musically gifted, if he's not on air or writing scripts, he's out hosting concerts, singing and rapping to keep the audiences entertained. Samuel has also been featured in a few tracks on a few local musicians' albums. When chilling out he enjoys novels by Lawrence Sanders, John Grisham and Jackie Collins as well as munching on some Rice and Beef. Samuel often hangs out at the Palm Hill Guest House in the Eastern Region. He sees poverty, unemployment and teenage pregnancy as prevalent and pressing issues in Ghana. He values the importance and significance of the media as he thinks that it is the "mouth piece of every corner in society and thus determines how people act." Samuel would like to take a diary into the Big Brother Africa house to make a record of everyday happenings. He thinks a relationship would be the best thing for him in the house and given the chance would take it "extremely far!" Big Brother Africa 5 Kumasi-born, Accra-based Sammi is a musician and broadcaster. A housemate on the very first Big Brother Africa, after his time on the show he went on to host the Channel O music show 233 for Ghana. The Ghanaian lists his amicable and friendly nature as among his good qualities, along with his ability to get along with everyone. He does get angry when someone tries to "make me look stupid intentionally" and he dislikes "when I am taken advantage of". He does like when people get along together, describing it as peace and fun. His message to audiences is to keep their fingers crossed for exciting viewing and says that he’d like his latest Big Brother experience: "to be the best ever". He says he wanted to be on Big Brother again because "the second experience, it’s rare" and says audiences should watch him as he is: "A funny and entertaining guy." Sammi, who is very proud of completing his debut album, Passing Through, reveals that he deals with stress by keeping calm. Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 1 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 1 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 1 Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Ghanaian Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 1 Category:Ghana Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Walked Housemates